


好死不如赖活着

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 是这样的，霍格沃茨大决战以后天下太平了，斯内普想想自己活着没啥意思，决定去死。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	好死不如赖活着

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯狼无差，神经病玩意儿，很不健康，前言不搭后语。斯内普和他的幻觉。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

是这样的，霍格沃茨大决战以后天下太平了，斯内普想想自己活着没啥意思，决定去死。

他的幻觉遂问他：你打算怎么死呢？

斯内普回答：闭嘴，我怎么死轮不到幻觉多事。

幻觉很无奈地说：都多长时间了你还当我是幻觉，ojbk，那你打算怎么死呢？

斯内普又想想，他现在没身患绝症，找他寻仇的未必找得到他，找得到他也未必看得上，那是得自己想个法子。

于是他说：我给自己念个死咒。

幻觉说：别介，你要是一个死咒下去没死变脑瘫怎么办？你确定邓不利多是被你咒死的而不是摔死的吗？

斯内普说：我恨自己比恨邓不利多多。

幻觉挠挠头：你心理真不健康。

斯内普说：谢谢，要是说不出点我不知道的还是闭嘴吧。

幻觉很感兴趣地问：你咋让我闭嘴呢？

斯内普说：自杀。

幻觉又问：怎么自杀？

陷入僵局。

幻觉先退一步：你有没有想过另一个问题——你的尸体怎么办？

斯内普略加思考：我留个遗嘱，烧成灰撒进大海。

幻觉：我倒是有把握哈利会带头照做。但别怪我没提醒，到时候会有几百人挤在岸边看他扬你骨灰。别说，那挺解气。

斯内普：……

幻觉：而且焚化你的炉子会被放进展览馆的。

斯内普：我可以服毒，有能让尸体都化成水的毒药。

幻觉的表情波动了一下：你知道吗，我怀疑会有人把那摊水附近的土全挖出来装进瓶子里展出。

连斯内普也被恶心到了。

斯内普：你们这些人就是喜欢干这种恶心巴拉的事。

幻觉：真的吗，大情圣？

斯内普：……

斯内普：我用不着告诉他们我死在哪里。

幻觉：所以你是要裸奔着去死吗？

俗话说，不要命的怕不要脸的。要脸如命的斯内普犹豫了一下：那不是我干过最糟糕的事情，我甚至可以找个湖泊喝药。

幻觉：天哪，鱼做错了什么？

斯内普瞪着他的幻觉：你是在试图阻止我去死吗？

幻觉耸耸肩：我都已经死了，有什么理由阻止你呢？

斯内普冷笑：如果我死了，你就消失了。

幻觉也冷笑：那你来猜一猜，活着的我比较喜欢死掉，还是比较喜欢依附着你继续存在？

他说得好有道理，斯内普无法反驳。

幻觉：你不能因为伏地魔挂了就再也不考虑下一步了，身后事是现实问题，斯内普教授。

他的幻觉一向对黑魔王直呼其名，斯内普习惯了，反正他也只有在幻觉里才会这么干。但他堂堂王牌间谍居然沦落到由幻觉来给自己讲逻辑，斯内普很想死……所以，这不就是他正在考虑的事吗？

斯内普说：不管怎样，问题解决了。

幻觉摇摇头：不，没有。你悄无声息地消失，大家会假定你是被某个残兵败将掳走了，然后掘地三尺。

斯内普思考了一下：关我屁事。

幻觉：好的，那你的遗产呢？

这回斯内普很有底气地回答：遗嘱早写好了，全部留给霍格沃茨。

幻觉：那他们怎么知道什么时候要开始执行遗嘱呢？

斯内普：我可以在遗嘱上留个咒语。

幻觉：很周到，但我十分怀疑霍格沃茨会接受你的旧衣服作为……抹布什么的，尤其是你的黑内裤。

斯内普差点急眼：我现在洗内裤比上学时勤快多——不对，你想说什么？

幻觉一摊手：无论如何，你都会有个衣冠冢，没准还在邓不利多旁边。

斯内普一阵恶寒：我可以把我的东西烧掉。

幻觉：所以我总结一下，你要烧掉自己所有的东西，把一张遗嘱留在废墟上，然后裸奔到湖里服毒。我生前都没有这样狂野的幻想，教授牛批。

斯内普也觉得自己牛批坏了，他单手掐腰：就这么定了。

幻觉还没完：还有个问题，葬礼。

斯内普表示：我可以把不要葬礼写进遗嘱里。

幻觉：然后所有报纸都会连续三天刊登，幕后英雄+大情圣西弗勒斯·斯内普亲口交代身后事从简不要葬礼。相信我，这比什么都盛大，连对角巷的街边都会有善良的姑娘给你点蜡烛献花圈，还摆成心形。

斯内普：……

幻觉：听我的，你得走流程，给大家一个尽哀思的机会。

斯内普：尽个屁哀思，说得好像我特别受欢迎似的。

幻觉竖起一根手指摇了摇：图样图森破，你现在已经不是你了，西弗勒斯，你是一个象征，知道什么是象征吗？

斯内普对此的反应是，呆滞.jpg

幻觉嘿嘿一笑，两手大幅度挥舞，言情并茂：象征就是，你代表着那么一类人，为了爱至死不渝，为了正义坚忍不拔，为了反抗黑势力奋不顾身balabala此处省略一千字，所以，你！已经不是你了！你的内裤洗不洗也不重要了！重要的是你高贵的精神！

斯内普说：你刚才是叫我名字了吗？

他成功地噎到了一个幻觉。

幻觉恨铁不成钢地说：这是重点吗？

斯内普反问：不然呢，是我高贵的精神吗？

幻觉：不，重点是你要不要把葬礼的主动权掌握在自己手里。

斯内普：有何高见？

幻觉：举办一个低调的葬礼，从简，但要能让人表示必要的敬意。这样葬礼之后他们就不会来烦你的墓碑。

斯内普觉得有道理，他说：那我还是把遗产留给卢修斯好了，我的葬礼外包给他。

幻觉撇撇嘴：还真是经典的选择。

斯内普：让卢修斯给他的狗办葬礼挺合适的，我猜你是这个意思。

幻觉大惊：我靠，你居然说自己是卢修斯的狗！妈耶，你好歹说自己是邓不利多的狗吧，伏地魔的也行啊，起码有点酷。

斯内普额角青筋蹦了两下：那话是你说的。

幻觉：啥话？

斯内普：关于我是卢修斯的狗。

幻觉：你是说我生前说的，但我是你的幻觉，我没有生前。所以要么我不是幻觉，要么刚才是你自己承认了你是卢修斯的狗。

幻觉一脸期待，斯内普想，死到临头还在乎这个吗？

斯内普：我是卢修斯的狗。

幻觉：……

幻觉：你好拼哦。

斯内普对自己点点头：就这么定了，葬礼包给卢修斯。

幻觉：那你最好自己选墓志铭，否则他可能会给你选“永远高贵，永远纯净”什么的。

斯内普：他才不会把你的家训刻我墓碑上。

幻觉：但你都是他的狗了，我也是。我是说狗，不是说他的。

斯内普：放心，你白送给他当家养小精灵他都嫌占地方。

幻觉：好吧，高贵纯净挺配你的。

斯内普考虑了一下，墓志铭也就一句话，不妨加在信里，省得到时候多事。

斯内普问：关于我的墓志铭，你有灵感吗？

幻觉吓了一跳：你管我要墓志铭？

斯内普回答：你是我的幻觉，你的灵感就是我的灵感。

幻觉毫不犹豫地说：波特与狗不得靠近。

真是他的好幻觉。

斯内普：我才不会把波特刻在我的墓碑上，这个单词已经过多地侵占我的人生了。

幻觉于是歪着脑袋思考了两秒：“格兰芬多扣二十分，每人”。

斯内普：……

幻觉又热心地说：要不“斯莱特林加二十分，每人”也行。

斯内普断然拒绝：我当够老师了，谢你全家。

幻觉：学生们听到这句话会哭的。

斯内普：喜极而泣。

幻觉：墓志铭先放放，你要什么款式的墓碑？

斯内普：无所谓，我又看不到。

幻觉：行吧，那棺材、仪式流程和主持人等等也由卢修斯自便咯？

斯内普：悼词由他念，其他随意。

幻觉：就算禁止哈利念悼词，你的葬礼上也会有百合花，很多很多，把你的坟都埋掉。

斯内普：……禁止百合花！

幻觉：好绝情哟，莉莉会哭的。

斯内普：真的吗？你觉得我能见到她吗？

幻觉：……

幻觉：能。我猜。

斯内普陷入了沉思。

幻觉又说：她会原谅你的。

斯内普认真地问：尽管我叫她泥巴种，泄密害死了她和她丈夫，刁难她儿子，又推她儿子去死？

幻觉：……我只是在试图表现友善。

斯内普：你OOC了。

幻觉：我OO了我自己的C，行吧。

斯内普纠正道：你只是个幻觉，你没有自己的C。

幻觉：你还保护了哈利，冒死为凤凰社送情报，这一年持续地从卡罗兄妹手下救学生。而且哈利又没死，要死的是你。

斯内普客观地说：他没死跟我没关系。

幻觉：你可能还忘了件事。

斯内普脑袋一裂：黑色！还有什么？

幻觉：莉莉是伏地魔杀的——等一下，什么黑色？内裤吗？

斯内普：我是说我下葬的袍子……哦，我没尸体，裸奔自杀，当我没说。

幻觉伸出一根指头指着他：你看，你自己都不喜欢这个主意。连葬礼都有了，你干嘛不体面点死呢？

斯内普：废话。但黑魔王会去找莉莉是因为我。

幻觉：你傻逼吗，他要剔除不纯净血统，还要干掉碍事的，莉莉两项全占，你这就把功劳都揽自己头上了？

斯内普又觉得他说得有理，可能是因为人要死了听什么都有理。

斯内普于是说：不过也没什么所谓，我倒在尖叫棚屋的时候就决定，我的债已经还完了。

幻觉：哦。

斯内普：所以现在我是为自己而活。

幻觉：我提醒你一下，你可能忘了你是打算死来着。

斯内普：对呀，可以想死就死真的太爽了。

幻觉：你心理真不健康。

斯内普想，幻觉的本质果然就是复读机。

幻觉又问：所以，你想死的原因到底是什么？

斯内普酷酷地说：想不需要原因，“想”就是原因。

幻觉一锤定音：你活腻了。

斯内普：这么说也对。

幻觉忧郁地叹了口气（虽然它没有气），说：唉，想活的横死，不想活的自杀，旱的旱死涝的涝死。

斯内普：比如你就是想活的。

幻觉：我是个幻觉，你不想活我就不想活。

斯内普：幻觉都说自己不是幻觉。

幻觉：同理可得世界上只有斯内普和神经病不是幻觉，哦，可能只有神经病。

斯内普：其实我还有点想活，你可能是我那部分想法的具象化。

幻觉：啥，你那部分想法的具象化长我这样，看来你是真的很想死了。

斯内普：我想你活着。

幻觉：你是在说你的求生欲呢，还是在说你的幻觉呢？

斯内普沉吟片刻：我有个好主意。

幻觉：不管那主意是啥，我建议你包给纳西莎，她对你更有好感一点，不会拿你的葬礼作秀。

斯内普点头：水仙花差强人意。

他遂写好给纳西莎的信，签下遗嘱，逐一列出能想到的对葬礼的要求，具体到棺材尺寸。然后他闯进魔法部，直达神秘事务司，如入无人之境——无人，有幻觉。

幻觉絮絮叨叨：别闹，我不想跟你死一堆。

斯内普：你没得选，谁让你走前头。

幻觉鹦鹉学舌：你没得选。我就要表态，你管不着。你别来，我不想跟你死一块儿。

斯内普：对不起。

幻觉：……

斯内普：如果运气好，我能得到一个没有痕迹的死亡。

幻觉：以你一贯的好运气，显然你会死得举世瞩目了。自杀得这么费事儿很适合你。

斯内普：如果运气没那么好，你会从我烦人的幻觉，变成这个世界最烦人的蠢狗。

幻觉：别介，这就不好玩了。

斯内普：你试着安慰我来着。

幻觉：我是个幻觉。

斯内普：好吧，那我又在安慰自己了。

幻觉：我说别去也不管用吧。

斯内普站在帷幔前，烟雾般的布料拂在他脸上，那后面是一团迷雾，传出诱惑的低语。

幻觉：你忘了挑墓志铭。

斯内普：妈的，死真麻烦。

幻觉：所以说好死不如赖活着。

斯内普：其实我想好好活。

听说割手腕子的人，往往会有不止一道伤口，试探性的伤口和正式的伤口呈平行状分布。

斯内普选择了试探个屁，一步跨过去。

幻觉消失了。

（全文完）


End file.
